Akatsuki house
by Tamaka Haru
Summary: what would happen when a high school student, come home to met Sasori at her front door and the akatsuki is in her room... full summary inside X3
1. guess who's home

full summary: what would happen when a high school student, come home to met Sasori at her friont door and the Akatsuki is in her room. How would she and the Akatsuki ajust to thier new life, and what does she and her two friend have to do with the Akatsuki getting back home?

sorry that i deleted my last Naruto story but i think it wasn't good enough to be posted, plus i wasn't that into it

so here's another better i hope

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon school just closed for the weekend, and Rennae planed on a nice quite relaxing two days off from the hell on earth. But she was just going to another hell on earth with her older cousin, bursting into her room unannounced at time singing and dancing at the most awkward times. You see Rennae was a girl who doesn't like to be bothered at times, her brown eyes would show nothing but anger when that happen. Her jet black hair was pulled up into shoulder length pigtails that she almost never take out, her skin reminded her of milk chocolate, she had a bit of Asian in her from grandfather, who now lived in Jamaica with her Jamaican family,she knew little about about her Japanese family, but what she saw in pictures from her grandfather.

Rennae walked her friend Jayla walked to the bus stop and waited for the twenty-six bus to come which took long like always (always not on time). She and Jayla talked about their most hated teacher chemistry Carrie-Ann Sherwood. When the bus came Jayla pinched her hard and ran on the bus right away laughing as Rennae glared at her. Rennae sighed and turned around and walked down the street since the bus stop was on the corner of her block, she walked down the street known as Arminhammer as a joke someone posted the Arm & Hammer box picture on the street poll which sometimes made her laugh. She walked passed the dog who barks at everyone but her and it's owners Rennae stopped and petted, Country,she wagged her tail, but whipper when she left her alone Rennae smiled and waved at the dog. Rennae to her fence closed it be hind her as went up the porch stairs then opened and unlocked the first door and went up the stairs she lived on the second floor. She sighed when she reached her door _'Oh, home alone come to momma'_ she thought when she opened the door to see a boy with red in a black robe with red clouds on them in her house.

"Are you the one who lives in this house," he asked looking up at her

"...um yeah...," Rennae mouth hang open

"Good now tell my friends that," he said leading her to her room

"...friends...," she said following the boy

"By the way my name is Sasori," he said

"Rennae"

When they got to her room she saw eight others in the same black robe, they looked at her she looked at them _'I KNEW WEARING CONTACTS DO THINGS TO YOU!!!!, LAST TIME AM WEARING THEM' _Rennae thought as she rubbed her eyes. There was a man with a lot of pricing, a man with black hair and red eyes, a blue shark on land, blue haired girl, blond haired man, plant man he and her aunt would get along, a stitched up man, a man in an orange mask, and last a man violet eyes and sliver hair. Rennae went into her jacket pocket an pulled out her black rimmed glasses, she went to the bathroom and took out her contacts and put on her glasses. Once she went back to her room they were still there _'not the contacts then...'_ she sighed and looked at them from under her eye lids. The blond came up to her and shook her hand "hi my name is Deidara," he smiled, Rennae's eyes widen when she felt something lick her on her hand she pulled away her hand to see a working mouth her left eye twitched "O key am calling the cops," she said running out of the room, but a flash of black and orange Tobi took the phone before she could "nnnnooooo! Tobi is a GOOD boy," he said in a whining voice. Rennae looked at him "you know that's not the only phone in this house," she said taking out her cell phone.

"Hello 911..."

"..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT ANSWERING"

"..."

"No... this is not Abby"

"..."

"Not Julie"

"..."

"nope not Shantell"

"..."

"What? Joann is one...."

"..."

"you know what... you suck I def don't need you now"

Rennae hang up her phone and looked at Tobi who looked back at her

"Hold on one more call...," she dialed a number, "Brownie why did you call the cops for no reason?"

"..."

"Shantell don't say that!"

"..."

"Your older then them, YOUR ELEVEN"

"..."

"Julie is seven"

"..."

"Abby's five"

"..."

"No don't put Jay-Jay in this he can't even talk, well if you call screaming talking"

"..."

"Yes I agree Joann is evil for her age, but how does this tie back to the cops?"

"..."

"hello?," Rennae sighed closed her phoned she finally looked back at Tobi "so do want to explain how you got in my house?," she said taking at set at the table. The priced man came into view Rennae looked at his pricing all over his face again her left eye twitched _'oh gawd troubles much?'_,he looked at her with those eyes that looked like the spiral eyes that seem to go on forever.

"My name is Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki"

"Pein like, pain"

"yes"

"ah"

"Let's see here we where in the hideout during a meeting, and the teams were fighting. I have to stop them Deidara blew something up, Kisame tried to take out with his water. Hidan was cursing about Jashin coming and killing us all, Kazuku shut him up, Sasori was playing with his puppets" Rennae looked at the red head with a raised eyebrow "Konan was doing a new jutsu she made Zetsu was sneaking up on people THAT ONE", Pein pointed Tobi "was crying about Tobi's a good boy, and wanted cookies. Then we all fired our attacks on him" Rennae gasped _'poor baby'_ " then all nine of our statue's eyes opened then we where here..."

Rennae got up and looked at Pein her eyebrows knitted to getter "so here is what I get, since poor Tobi here was attacked... at the same time by all of you," she shook her head in discuss "am getting that all that power cause something to happen I don't know what, but something" Rennae smoothed out her uniform skirt and went up to Tobi and said, "Tobi's a good boy, he is" this made Tobi jump up and down clapping then she herd a meow it was faint but she heard it. She went to her back door a white and gray cat run in there was a bell attached to it's pink collar. "Meow" it went Rennae looked at the cat "Anna what are doing outside?," the cat meowed again and went the pan tree and meowed again. Rennae looked at them again "why didn't you let my cat in?," she asked in a clam voice. Tobi ran over to her and reported "Itachi said not to let it in" Rennae looked at him "who the hell is Itachi?," she asked Tobi pointed to the black hair red eyed teenage boy in her room. Rennae looked at him her head tilted and sighed ,"why didn't you let her in?" Itachi looked at her "it was there since we got here, so how would I know" Rennae looked at him and hid her face in hr hand _'got damn why did they have to be here?'_ she looked over all of them,Deidara walked back next to her "sorry about my hand, un" Rennae looked at him "they lick,when get excited, yea" Rennae sighed with a smile, "no prob it's o key, I'll really like it if you'll leave my room so I can get out of my school uniform?" they all nodded and left her room. Rennae took off her uniform and threw it in the hamper _'wash it during the weekend'_ she put on a Tee-shirt and some shorts. When she opened the door Anna ran at her and headbutted her leg, Rennae looked at the cat it meowed and looked up at her. Rennae walked passed her Anna followed her, but when black haired girl took a set the cat hissed Rennae looked at the cat shocked "wait you fat cat!" Anna just hissed louder and gave a low mid throat growl/meowed. "Act like that you'll get no food," Rennae told the hungry cat which made it angry but she stopped and mewed calmly Rennae got up and went to the pan tree and took of a can of fancy feast, she opened it and and popped out in her bowl. Anna ran and ate in two bites, as Rennae throw out the can "damn," the Akatsuki said as they saw the cat eat.

She looked at them and went into the refrigerator and took out some raw chicken and went to the sink and got some rice from the pan tree. She looked at them "I don't know all of you," she said taking out a pot taking it to the stove putting oil in it, as she turned the stove on. "right now I know Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Pein, and Itachi", she said looking at them. The plant man came froth "hi am **Zetsu**", he said Rennae raised yet again another eyebrow "did he just speak in two voices?" Pein laughed at her statement "yes lets just say, he has a personality disorder" Rennae nodded her head "is he also a chimera?" Pein rises his eyebrow "well it's a genetic disorder, where there two sets of DNA in one's body, some come out black and white like Zetsu there..... I saw it on TV, discovery channel," she said. The rest of the Akatsuki would never think of something like that before but it did make sense for the most part "Kisame," the land shark said Rennae nodded _'it speaks' _she normally thought that he would had growl at her. "Hidan, motherfucker," the man with a Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back _'Oh, joy another Justin to deal with'_ she sighed "is this a this a all the time thing, or does he do it when he with other people?," she asked Pein "his foul mouth, oh it's a all the time thing" Rennae nodded "hi am Kakuzu, and I like money," the stitched up man said proudly Rennae had not thoughts on this one. She turned her attention on the blue haired girl the last one "Konan, I like origami," she said Rennae smiled "well that leaves me, name Rennae as in Ren and nay, no other weird pronunciations please, spelled R-e-n-n-a-e not R-e-n-n-E-A that's all," she said turning back toward the chicken, which was already skinned, clean, and marmalade. She took them out of bag and put them in a bowl she looked at the oil it was bubbling, she smiled.

….

Rennae looked at them at the table eating the food she just made, rice and stew chicken, even if they said they weren't hungry. When she started cooking they kept saying that she didn't need to cook, that they weren't hungry but Itachi said he was. That was good enough for her to finish what she start, someone was hungry. When she finished everyone seemed as they eyed they food, Itachi was eating, she inwardly laughed at this and dish out more. Rennae sat at the end of the table and ate her own plate of food, but the peace was interrupted but the door opening. She looked down the hall to see her cousin walking towards them he had short black hair and brown eyes, "hey chin who are these people?" he asked looking at the Akatsuki at the table. Rennae just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders "the Akatsuki I think, and don't call me that" she said going back to her food he looked at his cousin"one are they a gang? Two what Chin?" Rennae looked back up at him "I don't know, and yes Matthew" Matthew looked at her "drop this and I'll let you buy Chinese food or pizza, your choice" Matthew gave a look "and I won't tell mommy about it, I'll say you ate the food I cooked deal?" she looking at the stove Matthew sighed "girl you make a good deal, I'll do it" he said taking the phone to his room excitedly. Rennae watched as he left the kitchen "good he's gone" Rennae chuckled a little under her breath "hopefully he'll realize that mommy would be home any second", she said taking the plates to wash them. Matthew came back to the kitchen "I'll take the home cooked food," he said sharing his own plate Rennae grinned at him as he left the kitchen.

The front door opened yet again a woman came in and walked in the kitchen. She was in her early forties had short hair brown eyes she looked very tried "hi mommy," Rennae smiled at the woman. Mai looked at the girl, "who are your friends, sweetie?" Rennae told her every thing that happened in that short time Mai looked at her, the poor woman's eyes where golf balls by the time she finished. Rennae watched as Me got up and, "hmmm...." was all she got from the older woman, "I guess that they'll have to stay here, till farther notice" Rennae smiled she knew that her mother wouldn't kick them out not like her at all. Mai looked at them, "well the Konan could sleep your room, six could stay in the guess room" she said showing them the guest room, it was originally two rooms but the old owner knocked down the wall the separated them. Now she had to put a long curtain in the middle of the room, each side had a full and twin bed plus a TV on each side. Rennae went into the room and looked around for anything out of order "one could sleep in Matthew's room," Mai smiled "they need clothes,call your father," she said brushing it off as Rennae stared at her "BUT... I don't..." the pigtailed girl started Mai look at her.

"Haruko..."

"middle name mom..."

"yes, call your father tell him that your going yo use that credit card, you had since your thirteenth birthday"

"..."

"Three years later you still haven't use it"

"Jenny..."

"Jenny don't count you just bought candy with it"

"Call him and tell him that your going to the mall tomorrow"

"O key I'll use it, just because it for a good cause, I'll also call Gabby"

"Good"

* * *

**i would really like it if you guys give me some reviews telling me how am doing**

**because i don't know much about the Akatsuki, but am going on what i got from the web and other fanfiction**

**so tell how am doing with their personally  
**


	2. Akatsuki met the friends

**so am back **

**i guess am doing good because no one had complained yet that is **

**so here's Chapter TWO  
**

* * *

chapter #2

The Akatsuki looked at Rennae for some awkward moments Mai left the room proud at her accomplishment, that she got her daughter to use the card for something other then buying candy for the hyper girl, Jenny.

Kakuzu looked at her, "Your rich?"

"You could say that," the pigtailed girl sighed, "my father owns this big electronic company, it took over more than half the country already"

"Oh," he answer with a gleam in his eye

"am the heiress," she add not caring

"really," he said in a orgiastic tone

"yeah, but I really don't care for that"

Kakuzu looked back at the Akatsuki with an evil grin under his mask that they couldn't see but knew it was there. Rennae and sat on one of the twin beds and looked over the "RENNAE-CHAN, your mom only gave us eight places to sleep, but there ten of us," Tobi exclaimed. Rennae looked at him then at the organization, indeed there where ten of them and her mother only assigned eight of them to rooms. She looked at Tobi and smiled "well, there is the basement," she said standing up as she left the room, the Akatsuki stared at the door till Rennae came back "well aren't you coming?" she waited for them this time.

They went through the back door and went down the stairs that went to the first floor, then she opened the door that lend to the basement. She turned on the light switch, that was on the top of the stairs it flickered for a bit she went down the stairs leaving the S- rank criminals on top of the stairs _'this isn't good...'_ they thought, "hello? Where are you guys?" they herd a click of a lock then the creek of a door opening. Then they saw a flick of another light "Tobi you go first," Pein order "but...but" the masked man stuttered "if you do this, Tobi would be a VERY good boy..." he didn't to say no more as Tobi ran down the stairs "WOW, this is so pretty!!!" they herd him exclaim,how could a basement be pretty? They all thought speed walking down the stairs. What they saw wasn't what they expected, far from it.

The basement didn't even look like a basement, it looked more like small apartment, the main area was made up of a living room/dining. It had one couch that was against the wall, a love set in the middle of the room pushed up to the wall, and a sofa at the far end of the room. Rennae looked at them and smile. "well come to my...mini apartment...aaaa..no one uses it but be and my friends" she walked over to a door "this is room one fully furnish" she opened the door for them to see a full size bed, two dressers, a night stand next to the bed and in front of the bed with a TV on it "and room two is just like this, but room three is locked". Rennae left the door opened for the others to see while she went down to the opening of the huge area. There was a mini room nothing munch but a small table with pictures, she took a right and opened the door "and this is the bath room" the bath was huge mainly because there was a shower and a jacuzzi tube in it. The pigtailed girl walked back to the middle of the apartment "so... any takers?" she said smugly _'they'll be crazy not to take this place...'_ she looked around the apartment and sighed.

"I'll will" both Pein and Zetsu replied before anyone else had time too answer.

"Oh, really"

"Yes I like the place, the privacy it has" Pein commented, Zetsu nodded in agreement

"Key well, problem solved" she said going back up stairs but before she left the apartment she turn a round"if you guys like, you could say a little longer"

They stayed silent till they door was closed, Pein give the organization a now serous look.

"time to finish the meeting we where having before" looks at Tobi "we were rudely interrupted, recap anyone?"

"yes, as you where saying there are demons strong than all the tailed beast,un" Deidara said

"Inculcating the ten-tailed beast" Sasori added Pein nodded

"They are called the ultimate three" Itachi muttered

"they're make up is elven through thirteen-tail beasts" Hidan inputted

"Good, you were actually listening," Pein smiled "if we had this demons under our power we wouldn't need the jinchūriki" everyone was shocked by this information.

"if this is true then why haven't we herd of them ever?" Kakuzu question "even with my old age"

"turns out that all the villages fear these three demons, even if there are little about them. No one knows where they are even to day, but we do know that are real, but unlike they other demons they are close always...like friends..."

"so your telling these demons have the ability to love an care?" Sasori said "impossible, demons are creatures of destruction and mayhem"

"No that my not be true, it was said that all the demon attacks had something dark behind them"

"cause by the humans,un?" question Deidara Pein nodded

"What I read said that the human brought the attack on there own self's. Blamed the demons for there self defense"

"that's heartless no wonder they hate the human race,un"

"exactly, so these there other demons saw this coming and disappeared"

"disappeared no you can't just poof out of thin air they have to be somewhere" Sasori braked

"that's where our problem starts there is no trace of these three, but what I see in the books"

"and there's no way of looking more into them in this world is there?" Konan said calmly

they all agree on that before going to bed.

Rennae looked as Konan entered the room, she took off the Akatsuki uniform to reveal a very showy out fit. She black low cut skin tight pants with a jacket that ended above her navel that showed her bellybutton ring, the jacket flutter around her. She took off her high heels and put them next to the bed."Cute," Konan said looking at looking at Rennae's night gown."Huh?," she said looking at her short black night dress that looked more like a long shirt it had a V neck and little peace signs on it "oh thanks" she smiled. She pulled out a Tee- shirt and some shorts out of a drawer "we'll get something more to your liking tomorrow" she said handing the bluette the clothes. Konan nodded and left the room, Rennae went into the kitchen, sat in ones of the chairs then got up a drink of water sat back down.

Konan came out of the bath room with the clothes on she nodded at Rennae and went into their now shared room. Rennae got up followed the bluette.

Everyone watched the white husky pup eat her food wondering where did she came from, she looked back at the her icy blue eye non blinking. Rennae came out the bathroom Anna at her feet drying off her hands the pup went back to eating.

"O key," Rennae said getting there attention "Charles would be here any second now"

"But, the dog...where did it come from?," Konan asked

"her name is Shiroko," she said in a in-fact voice, "I got her for my sixteenth birthday"

"where was she?"

"the living room,you guys must have scare her she's still a pup"

"oh, sorry"

"no prob"

She said as the the phone rang, Tobi skipped over to it and answered it

"Hello who is this?"

"..."

"Oh, she's right here"

Tobi handed the phone to Rennae

"Oh, hi Gabby"

"..."

"That's Tobi"

"..."

"you'll see, when you I come down stairs bye" she hanged up "there down stairs"

Outside they saw three people outside two girls one man a girl with long waist long hair that was pulled up in to a pony tail, her bangs framed her face she had light brown skin,her ass was huge, came up to Rennae. She hugged her tightly when she let go they could clearly see that the white haired girl was taller then Rennae about a head and some charge. The other girl came up to her and smiled, there was a blinding flash of light "JAYLA!!!" Rennae bellowed Jayla laughed her messy black mid back hair bouncing in it's low pigtail, her skin a terra color and purple eyes. Rennae hit Jayla on her breasts.

"oi, Rennae leave 3D alone," Gabby laughed

"ha,ha very funny,but- how would you'll to have your picture taken without your permission,hmmm?"

Gabby sighed, "...Jayla...stop" Jayla rolled her eyes

"young Miss and young Miss's friends, please stop this madness" the man said with a polite manner, he had brown hair that was slick back he looked like was in this early twenties

"SHUT UP CHARLES" they yelled

"And don't call me young miss, it's Rennae" she pouted

"yeah, yeah whatever you know am just doing this to get through college" his politeness gone

"ha I know, now get in that limo and drive"

"what ever you say young miss" he joked

They now was in the limo Rennae's two friends sitting on either side of her, they eyed the Akatsuki. Rennae felt the tension as she looked back and forth between the two group of people knowing her friends they'll chanlged them to a fight, normally she'll know that they'll win, but she's having a feeling about the Akatsuki.

"So tell me more about these lovely people," Gabby hissed

"Gabbs I told both you and Jayla everything," Rennae sighed

"well, call me crazy but what you told us don't make one sense," she looked at hard at them "they just showed up in your room, ha no such thing"

"But if Rennae trust them enough to actually allow them to stay in her house that must mean something," Jayla said calmly from behind her book "you know she has like... a sixth sense or something, she knows these things"

Gabby looked back at them, "well, who is who?" Rennae finally smiled and told her their names happily.

"I see," Jayla said again not once taking her eyes off the book she held, "so this ride is going to be long so want to watch some, home videos?" Rennae snapped her head to the big breasted girl, "not much really just me, Gabby, and Rennae there" motioning her hand to each of them as she said their names

"Jayla those videos are confidential!" Rennae growled

"Na, they have nothing to be a shame of, unless it's your singing voice...,hmm?"

"Orgiastic" Gabby said in the background

"what kind of video's are these?," Pein asked leaning in a bit to close for Jayla's liking

"Well...," Jayla looked over to Rennae who was fuming and would be yelling if Gabby didn't have her hand over the pigtailed girl's mouth, Gabby nodded "since I know Rennae, she isn't the most tell all person in the world"

Gabby rolled her brown eyes."Plus she had almost everything recoded...because of her mother"

"We all fear her"

"Ms Mai?" Tobi question "Ms Mai is a good girl"

all three girls laughed "no my masked lollipop friend, that is Rennae's aunt," Gabby said "her real mother's name is Patrice, Patrice flower...queen of the Amazons..." Gabby looked at Rennae "and she's the princess of the Amazons" Rennae glared at the white haired girl Jayla nodded.

"She's a princess? Wow!" Tobi clapped his hands

Rennae ripped the hand away from her mouth "Don't believe Tobi, don't believe I am NOT A PRINCESS OF AMAZONS"

"No?"

"No, my mother just worked them to the bones, when we went down to Jamaica for my birthday, that's all"

"Jamaica?"

"Yes, that where I was born" the other two girls rolled their eyes

Pein looked at Jayla once more "You said that that woman we met wasn't Rennae's birth mother, Jayla?," he question if got her name right. Seeing that she didn't do anything he guess that he got it right "Oh, yes but doesn't stop Rennae from callin' her 'mommy' does it? So here how it goes, Rennae came here when she was eighteen months her father, Aito, left her with his older sister Mai. He says she has a better life with his sister, til he get his life together..."

"He did," Rennae huffed "then why aren't you with him, ay this moment,un?" Deidara asked

"Simple, I didn't want to live with him, I like it here with mommy"

"They gave her the choice to chose who she'll live with" Jayla sighed "but over all Patrice, knows everything that goes on in her life, because they tape it and send it to her"

"Oh" both Deidara and Tobi said in unison

"let's us see these tapes" Itachi smirked "I like the sound of her mother, the fear she plants in people hearts is exciting"

* * *

**so the same as before that's all**

**and the next time is the 'confidential videos'  
**


End file.
